


Things Have Changed

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Epic Friendship, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Keith (Voltron), Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Male Friendship, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Romantic Friendship, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14612193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: ...but we may have stayed the same. Or: Lance accidentally flirts, and Keith flirts back on purpose.Oneshot/drabble





	Things Have Changed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/380475) by konnahdot. 



“Things have changed but,” Lance said, stretching with a small, smug smirk. “I’m still as cool and handsome as before…” Humble too.

Keith crossed his arms, but he was grinning just a little bit. “Yeah, you’re also still as loud and obnoxious, Lance.”

“Hey—“

“…and cute.” Keith finished, looking away. Even though he did so Lance still thought he saw his blush. Had he heard him correctly?

Of course that made him stop stretching and look at Keith:

“A-And what now??”

But he didn’t answer. Yet Lance knew what he really had heard…and it made him smile.


End file.
